


Royals

by rolly_polly



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, F/F, F/M, masha royal au, royal au, sasha and maxs parents are assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolly_polly/pseuds/rolly_polly
Summary: Sasha knew she would be forced into an arranged marriage. She also knew her parents would try to kill her husband. She did not, however, know her husband would turn out to be the love of her life.-Or Sasha is a princess and Max is a prince and they get an arranged marriage





	1. "Well Shit"

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter was originally submitted to queeniecamps Tumblr, so I did not steal this, I submitted it and wanted to make more stuff and not force Queenie to have to deal with this shit in her askbox.  
> Sorry it's short it was originally just a ficlet

Sasha stood with perfect posture and her arms outstretched as her servants did one last check of her gown. That night there was a royal ball, where her parents would announce who she would be betrothed to. Sasha felt anxiety well up inside of her. It would most certainly be a stranger and per her parent's request, she would have to poison him a month after the wedding.

Her closest friends, Lady Erin and the daughter of a farmer, Tabitha, but she called them Tabii and Erin, were sitting on her plush bed watching as Sasha got ready. Tabii broke the silence of the room after Sasha's maid gave her a nod and walked out of the room.

"So Sasha, are you excited to find out who you're going to marry?" Her voice was filled with excitement as she moved off the bed. Sasha shrugged, "I guess." Erin stood up too, and spoke in her clear and calm voice, "Anyone, in particular, you want him to be?" Sasha shrugged again, "Not particularly." Tabii sighed, "I wish I could marry that handsome duke from Campbellia!" Erin rolled her eyes, "He's like, a total nerd though." Tabii growled, "You take that back!" Sasha stepped between the two, "Focus girls!"

Sasha moved gracefully over to her mirror, looking at her dress. It was a traditional ballgown and swept the floor. It was a rose gold color, appearing a dull pink but glimmering gold in the light. Her sleeves ending above her elbow and falling into an elegant bell sleeve. Her hair was pinned back into a loose and wavy bun, held together with pins adorned in pearls. She looked youthful, an odd choice for a wedding announcement but perfect for the innocence of a murder.

Someone knocked softly on the door, and Sasha moved elegantly to the door, having years of practice walking in heels and floor-length gowns. It was the head maid, Miss. Priss, "The ball is starting soon, your parents request your presence." Sasha smiled, "Thanks, Miss. Priss."

Sasha inwardly groaned, Talking to her parents was always an experience. Unpleasant to say the least.

Sasha glided down the hall of the palace, the ballroom wasn't far from her own room but it was still painful in six-inch heels. Arriving at the top of the grand staircase leading to the ballroom Sasha stopped and scanned for her parents. Thank God. They were only waiting at the base of the stairs. Sasha moved towards them, Tabii and Erin still trailing behind.

When Sasha and her friends reached the base her father flashed a charming smile, "Sasha, Tabii, Erin, good to see you two could make it. Could you leave us alone a second so we can speak to our daughter?" Tabii and Erin nodded in unison and hurried off to find the table they shared with Sasha.

As soon as the duo disappeared Sasha's father held her arm in a death grip, "Do you remember the plan?" Sasha nodded meekly. Her mother spoke with a sneer, "I don't trust you to but your our best hope. Screw this up and you might be sharing some bad wine with your dear husband." Sasha spoke in a quiet voice, far different from the one she used around other people, "Yes, mother." Her father released her arm from the grip sure to leave bruises and spoke curtly, "Now go run along with your friends." Sasha nodded and hurried away.

In about thirty minutes the ball was in full swing. People dancing, the music playing loudly and the chatter almost too much. Sasha slipped away from her friends to find some peace and quiet in the garden, a place she knew would be dead silent.

Quietly closing the door behind her Sasha let out a deep sigh as she got outside. The air was cool and calm and filled with the sweet scent of flowers. It was perfect until Sasha heard a sarcastic sounding voice coming from beside her.

"You know your not supposed to be out here you know that right, princess?" Sasha yelped and turned to face the voice. It belonged to a boy who looked about her age with dark colored skin and fluffy black hair. Sasha placed her hands on her hips and spoke angrily, "What the hell are you doing out here? This door was locked." The boy smirked at Sasha, "Was locked. I took care of that." The boy pushed himself off the wall and into the moonlight.

Sasha more clearly saw his features. His eyes were a bright turquoise and his suit was a midnight blue, his tie hanging undone on his chest.  
Sasha rolled her eyes, "What are you even doing here? I've never seen you before at any royal events." He smirked doing a mock bow, "I am prince Maxwell, of Cordonia." He grabbed Sasha's hand and kissed it, "And you are?" Sasha looked away to hide the subtle blush that had appeared on her cheeks, "Sasha, of Rosescout." Max stood up with his stupid smirk still on his face, "So your the lucky lady one of us will marry? God, I sure hope it's me if I get to see your face every day." Sasha rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that night, "Asshole." Max put on an exaggerated frown, "I am but a humble suitor, wanting to marry the girl of my dreams." Sasha pushed him away, just as she heard a loud clinking from inside the palace, "There announcing my husband now, let's get inside." Max grinned as he followed Sasha, "Place your bets. I've got my money on Jeremy from Woodland." Sasha had seen him before, it was not pretty, so instead of quipping back she made her way to her table, elegantly sitting down on her seat.

Her father began a long speech, people in the ballroom getting bored. Sasha heard quiet chatter from other tables until her father finally finished and said the words that would determine the rest of Sasha's life.  
"The man who my daughter will marry is, Maxwell Pine of Cordonia!"

Sasha stood frozen in her seat. She had done this rehearsal a million times, and knew it was time for her to go onstage and receive her wedding ring along with her betrothed, but she couldn’t.  
That asshole who had flirted with her in the garden was now going to be her husband? She couldn’t do it. After 10 seconds Sasha realized her parents would raise hell if she remained rooted, and she moved up onto the stage.

She offered her hand to her father, her gaze vacant as she felt the cold ring onto her finger. Looking out over the crowd Sasha couldn’t see her betrothed anywhere. Sasha heard her father murmur under her breath, “Where is he?” Sasha whispered back, “I can find him. Give me the ring.” Sasha heard her mother whisper, “No! You’ll lose it!” Sasha’s father however, apparently entranced by the embarrassment, handed Sasha the ring.

Sasha murmured a thank you before rushing off the stage. As Sasha passed tables she heard yelling and felt people trying to stop her. As she started running she kicked off her heels and hiked up her dress, moving as fast as she could towards the garden.

As Sasha opened the door and quickly shut it and locked it behind her. Noticing immediately the smell of cigarettes Sasha looked around the garden, seeing Max lurking on a bench.  
Sasha moved over to him and sat down her voice quiet and gentle, “You okay?” Max laughed bitterly and pulled his cigarette out of his mouth, “What do you think?” Sasha frowned and clutched the ring in her hand, the ring on her finger felt heavy.

Max frowned and spoke through the silence, “Fuck this.” Sasha looked up at him, “What?” Max stood up, “Fuck this. It’s bullshit they can’t control our lives.” Sasha shrugged and looked back down at her feet, “Appearances. Act like you are and they believe you if you’re parents are like mine.” Max laughed, “Give me the ring.” Sasha looked up, “What?” Max repeated his words more clearly, “Give me the ring.” Sasha shrugged and dropped it into his palm.

Sasha actually saw it for the first time. It was a gold band with diamonds embedded into the middle. As should be expected from her parents, a flaunting of their wealth. Sasha was mesmerized by the ring before chucking it far away, probably landing in the pool. Sasha laughed, “My parents will be so pissed.” Max shrugged, “Who cares you’ll be heading to Cordonia in like a week.” Sasha suddenly felt the situation tense,  
“That won’t be fast enough.” Max stopped smiling and whipped around, “What?” Sasha shrugged, tears welling up in her eyes, “It’s nothing.” Max sat down on the bench and held his hand hesitantly above her back, “Is it ok if I-” Sasha let a few tears slip out and pulled Max’s hand down onto her back, “Fucking commit to it.” Max let out a nervous laugh, “I’ll be here the entire week and I’ll stay by your side the entire time and if they fucking dare to try to touch you I will fucking murder them.”

Sasha laughed and leaned into him, “Want to go skinny dipping?” Max looked up and stopped rubbing her back, “W-what?” Sasha laughed, “When I’m upset or spiralling I do something impulsive and it clears my mind.” Max smiled, “Ok then.” Sasha smiled and stood up, “Let’s get going!” Max smirked, “You’re eager to get me into my underwear.” Sasha rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the gravel path to the pool.

The lights were on in the pool, and the water was kept at a perfect 60 degrees. Sasha began to pull her dress off, twisting it around to reach the zipper she turned to Max, who still stood near the bushes, “You trying to get caught, Princess?” Sasha laughed, “You’re the one who promised you’d murder my parents if they tried to hit me.” Max shrugged, “Fair point.”  
Soon the pair were in nothing but their underwear. Sasha stood awkwardly, “So you want to go in first or…?” Max laughed “Sure thing, Princess.” He started running towards the water and effectively closer to Sasha. Sasha smiled as she watched him run towards the water. Her smile melted off when he grabbed her hand and pulled her in with him. Sasha let out a shrill giggle, soon drowned out from the sound of the two hitting the water.

As Sasha surfaced she pushed her hair out of her face, the pins being knocked out by the water, and laughed, “You dick!” Max shrugged, “I take an opportunity when I see one.” Sasha smiled and moved closer to Max, “So we’re getting married.” Max blushed hard. Sasha continued to smile seductively and moved to kiss him. Max’s voice was shaky, “You sure about this, Princess?” Sasha smiled, “Hell yes.”  
Sasha wrapped her arms around Max’s neck and pushed him under the water before laughing, “Bitch!” She continued laughing until she felt something tug on her laughing. She let out a small scream before going under. Sasha opened her eyes under the water to see Max smirking back at her. She smiled before resurfacing.

Max smiled at her as they bother stood in the water, each of them only barely clearing the surface of the five foot deep water. Sasha smiled at Max and he smiled back. Sasha felt her impulsiveness rise to a boil as she pushed forward and kissed him. He let out a muffled grunt as Sasha made contact. Sasha mumbled, “Shut up let me kiss you.” Max tapped her, “Princess, Sasha!” Sasha broke away, “What?” Max pointed behind Sasha, “We have a tiny problem.” Sasha turned to see a crowd of party goers and paparazzo standing behind them.

“Well shit.”


	2. "Sasha's Anxious Fuck Spiral"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Max hide out in Sasha's pool house, but what happens inside?  
> Jk this is literally all fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is longer than the other chapter, but still sort of short. Sorry.

Sasha sat frozen as she watched the cameras flash in her face.  
_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck-_

Sasha’s anxious-fuck-spiral was broken when Max hissed out at Sasha, “Princess we gotta move.” Sasha nodded, “Right, right movings good.” Sasha nodded and grabbed onto the pool wall next to her, climbing over it and dashing to the pool house. Getting inside and holding the door open desperately Max would show up.

Soon Max slid through the door, “You’re really fucking fast Princess.” Sasha spoke quickly as she slammed the door shut, clicking the lock and pulling down the blinds, “Years of track.” Max smiled at Sasha, “What are you scared of? We’re engaged!” Sasha groaned, “We went skinny dipping to forget about that remember?” Max laughed, “Sure thing, Princess.” Sasha smirked at Max, “I’m not the one who threw my wedding ring into a hedge!” Max scratched his neck and spoke sheepishly, “Eh, heat of the moment.” Sasha smiled. Sasha smiled and pulled her own ring off her finger, walking towards the small kitchen and dropped her ring down the drain and turning on the garbage disposal. It let out a loud screech before Sasha switched it off.

“What the hell, Princess?” Max stared, aghast, at his bride to be. Sasha shrugged, “You lost yours so I got rid of mine.” Max nodded, still confused. Sasha gave him an encouraging smile as she walked closer to him, “Let’s get some close shall we?” She placed a soft kiss on his cheek before continuing towards a hallway, “I have some summer clothes in here and some guy clothes from flings. If none of those fit you my dad has some stuff in here.”

Max couldn’t explain it but the idea of Sasha having a fling in this house was angering. He shrugged it off and went into the bedroom, going through the dresser, pushing aside clothes searching for something that would be big enough to be comfy. Max had to stifle a laugh as he came to a halt, pulling out a half-empty box of condoms. He held the box and walked over to where Sasha was rifling through a full drawer, her hair and body wrapped in a towel.

“So the princess isn’t a virgin, eh? Isn’t that one of your rules? ‘Must stay a virgin until marriage’?”

Sasha looked up, shocked, “Hey give those back! I told you the guy who stayed here was a fling!” She angrily grabbed the box and placed it on top of her dresser, “It’s not like your a virgin either.” Max laughed and grabbed his chest, “Aww, you think someone would sleep with me!” Sasha rolled her eyes, “Don’t give yourself so much credit, your a prince.” Max nodded looking thoughtful, “There were those twins who asked me if I was a prince then asked me to-” Sasha held up her hand, “I don’t want to hear about your sexual encounters.” She grabbed one of her hoodies from the dresser and threw it at him, “Just take this and go away.” Max smiled, “Thank you m’lady.” Sasha nodded, “Yeah, yeah whatever.”

As Max left the room Sasha felt her cheeks heat up. The encounter was short but meaningful to Sasha. She’d only ever shared clothes with Erin and Tabii, it was just too risky for relationships. Well you two are getting married, dumbass. Sasha scolded the voice in her head, It’s not a real marriage. You fucking put your ring down the garbage disposal. Sasha settled on a pair of running shorts, a t-shirt and a hoodie. Sliding into the clothes Sasha exited the room, stretching her arms above her head as she moved into the living room.

“Anything good on TV?” Sasha’s voice was calm and relaxed, far different from the one she’d used while talking to her parents or during her first encounter with Max. She looked at Max. He had his legs crossed and a blanket draped over his shoulders.

He turned around and frowned, “Nothing really.” Sasha laughed and jumped over the back of the couch to the cushions, “Gimme the remote.” Max sighed and tossed it to her climbing around towards the kitchen, “Just don’t turn on TMZ or some shit like that. We’re probably all over it.” Sasha spoke in a sly tone, “I mean it could be entertaining what they have to say about us…” Max laughed from the kitchen, “Aw what the hell! Put it on!” Sasha laughed and clicked on TMZ.

_“I am Kelly Ramirez and I am here with Frederick Rosescout and his wife Elizabeth Rosescout about their daughter's actions. Mrs. Rosescout what do you think?”_

_“I think my daughter was acting extremely out of character. Maybe nerves or something got to her. Whatever it was, that was not my daughter in that pool.”_

_“Mr. Rosescout?”_

_“My daughter has been extremely nervous about this engagement. Perhaps that got to her and caused her to act impulsively.”_

_“Now over to Shelly White with the Cordonia’s.”_

Sasha saw Max cringe as the footage switched to one with two people who looked exactly like Max on scre _en._

_“Now Mrs. Cordonia what do you think of this?”_

_“I think that Maxwell is simply a degenerate. I’m glad someone is going to be there to help him rule the kingdom.”_

_“Well, Miss. Rosescout is heard on the recording saying ‘Shut up and-”_

Sasha quickly turned the TV off. Max looked at her, “Aw, come on babe! It was getting to my favorite part.” Sasha gently pushed him, immediately after laying her head in his lap. She pulled out her phone, “I’m going to check social media.” Max looked shocked, “How do you still have your phone?” Sasha shrugged, “It’s waterproof. I keep it in my bra when I’m in ballgowns.” Max nodded, “That's some handy knowledge. So when I’m about to-” Sasha slapped him in the chest, “You're fucking disgusting.”

Sasha opened her phone, the notifications already pages and pages long. Twitter first. Sasha opened twitter, checking a few choice tweets to look at, reading them aloud to Max.  
“What’s the problem LOL they’re engaged.” Max laughed, “Retweet that.” Sasha rolled her eyes, “You can do that.”

“@princesssash really is out here acting like a ho.” Sasha winced, “That one hurt.” Max frowned, “I’m the one who tried to fuck you in a pool though!” Sasha looked up at him and smiled, “Does it matter though?”

“I am living for Sasha’s ‘shut up and let me kiss you’ #masha4life” Max laughed, “I too, am living for you saying shut up and let me kiss you.” Sasha grumbled, “Why does everyone keep bringing that up.” Max laughed and booped her nose, “Cause it was adorable.”

“Oh, this is a good one! ‘@maxocordonia is such a fuckboy he didn't even show up for the ceremony and now he tryin to fuck’” Max rolled his eyes, “I was not trying to fuck.” Sasha sat up, “Oh really? Because you just said you tried to fuck me in a pool.” Max waved his hands, “You initiated I was just responding for sex kitten ruse.” Sasha rolled her eyes, “Never refer to it as a ‘sex kitten ruse’ again.”

Sasha yawned and clicked her phone off, “That’s enough media for one night.” Standing up Sasha walked to her room, clicking lights off along the way. When Max remained rooted in his spot Sasha smiled, “Come on, let’s go to bed.” Max looked up, “You actually want to share a bed?” Sasha rolled her eyes, “Boy don’t act like you don’t want to be big spoon.” Max laughed, “Can’t argue with that.”  
Sasha walked into her bedroom, clicking off the lights before flinging herself into bed. Sasha placed her phone on the nightstand and plugged it in. She pulled the duvet up just below her chin and watched Max slowly walk to bed.

“You're really fucking slow.” Sasha smirked as she watched his brow furrow, “I wasn’t in track.” Sasha rolled her eyes, “It was just a minor past time. Didn’t your parents ever make you take a sport?” Max laughed, “You just saw my mother call me a degenerate.” Sasha shrugged.

Max crawled into the bed, curling up next to Sasha. Sasha smiled and buried her face under the cover, curling herself up into a tight ball. Max smiled at her, “How do you even breathe down there?” Sasha laughed from underneath the blankets, “Years of practice. Plus your body is creating a hole in the blankets.” Max smiled and closed his eyes, soon drifting to sleep.

Max woke up with Sasha’s limbs all over the bed, mostly draped over him. Max was about to laugh until he looked up. His parents and Sasha’s were standing beside the bed, two suitcases next to them. Sasha woke up soon after Max quietly murmuring, “Max? What’s happening?” Max gently tapped Sasha, foot, (Which had been in his face.) “Our parents are here.” Sasha sat up and stared at their parents.

Sasha’s father spoke first, “Because of your little… spectacle you two will be heading to Cordonia today.” He turned to Sasha, “Your mother and I won’t be going with you to do damage control, but everything you need is in the bag.” He put an emphasis on his words that made Sasha remember.

She was going to have to poison Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up soon. Story ideas only interest me for a short amount of time so I will be writing this chapters as fast as possible.


	3. "My Name is Sasha"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There would be emojis in this but ao3 doesn't let you use them so just bear with me ;~;

The next thirty minutes were a whirlwind. Sasha and Max were rushed from the poolhouse to a limo and then to a private jet for to take them to Cordonia. As Sasha sat on the plane she retraced her steps of how she got there.

She had been at a ball to announce her engagement. Then she was in the garden with Max. She needed to do something exciting so they went skinny dipping. The paparazzi caught them kissing, so they fled to the poolhouse. Then they went to sleep, and when they woke up were whisked away from Rosescout. 

The plane was silent, well Sasha and Max’s compartment was. Sasha kept her eyes trained on the floor as she spoke, “I’m sorry I screwed everything up.” Max laughed, still looking out the plane window, “I was the one who chucked my wedding ring into a bush.” Sasha smiled at the ground, “That was really fucking stupid.” Max spoke, “You put your ring in a garbage disposal!” Sasha laughed, “As you so eloquently put it, ‘Heat of the moment.’”

Max stood up and looked around, “You think they got any booze on this plane?” Sasha looked up with a confused expression, “Your parents are in the next room over.” Max shrugged, “You think they give a shit? They don’t give a shit about anything. I could shoot you point blank and it’d be fine.” Sasha laughed bitterly, “Must be nice. My parents are obsessed with our image.” Max frowned, “Would wine help your problems?” Sasha shrugged, “We’re already getting shipped off to another kingdom. Pour me a glass.”

Max smiled and popped open the mini fridge. Smiling as he pulled out two bottles of wine, “So, Princess do you prefer white or red?” Sasha smiled and pushed past Max, pulling a bottle of whiskey from the fridge, “I’m in the mood to get fucked up.” Max stood with his mouth wide open and Sasha gently pushed it close, “Be careful, you’ll catch flies.”

Sasha delicately pulled a tray of shot glasses from the top of the mini fridge and placed it on the small table near the edge of the room. Sasha smiled and set out twelve glasses. Max smirked, “See your starting out slow.” Sasha smiled, “I wouldn’t dare to waste a drop of alcohol.”  Sasha smiled and poured out twelve shots, grabbing two. Sasha laughed and handed the second shot to Max. Sasha brought her shot forward, clinking the glasses together, “To fucking shit up.” Max shrugged, “I’ll drink to that.”

Half a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of wine later, Sasha was fast asleep with her limbs tangled in Max’s. Sasha slowly woke up and checked the clock on the wall, it had been four hours. Sasha’s mind was panicked, Max’s parents would be pissed if they found the two teens asleep after getting drunk on their whiskey. Sasha panicked and slapped Max, “Wake up dumbass!” Max mumbled, “Fuck you let me sleep.” Sasha shook him, “We’re landing in twenty minutes you need to fucking sober up!” Max groaned and spoke, “I told you my parents won’t give a shit.” Sasha rolled her eyes, “The paparazzi will be there when we land!” Max grumbled and rolled over, “They already think I’m an asshole.”

Sasha sighed and bent down next to the mini fridge, pulling out a cold bottle of water. She shook her head and opened the water bottle as she spoke, “I’d be lying if I said I’m not gonna enjoy this.” Max turned his head slowly to Sasha, “What?” Sasha laughed and poured the water onto Max. He yelped and stood up, “What the hell Sasha?” Sasha continued laughing and shrugged, “I mean, you were asleep.” Max groaned, “I’m awake  now.”   
Sasha smiled and patted Max on the back, “Well we’re landing in 20 minutes, so freshen up.” Max pulled his shirt off, tossing it onto the ground, “I’m gonna see about finding a hoodie.” Sasha nodded, “I’m gonna try to ease this fucking headache.”

As Max left, Sasha flopped down onto the couch the pair had just been sleeping on. She pulled out her phone. Her parents tried to suspend her social media but had no technological knowledge, leaving Sasha to do whatever she wanted. Despite this, Sasha opened her group chat with Erin and Tabii, so fondly named “Flowerscouts ”

Opening the messages Sasha started the conversation.

_ Sasha: hey guys my parents suspended my socials iasfgdgjlkgkldfjs _

_ Tabii: that fucking blowsssssssss _

_ Erin: Who cares about that? _

_ Erin: What happened in the pool house? *smirking emoji* _

_ Sasha: nothing!!! we watched tv looked at some tweets and went to bed _

_ Tabii: sureeeeeee *smirking emoji x6* _

_ Sasha: you 2 are fucking disgusting _

_ Erin: Anyway, everyone here is freaking out because they think you fucked. _

_ Sasha: *eyeroll emoji* _

_ Sasha: im gonna go live _

Sasha sighed and closed her messaging app, instead opening her Instagram, starting a live video. Pretty soon thousands of people were watching. Sasha smiled and began speaking, “So I know there have been a lot of rumors going on about what happened last night, but-”

In the middle of Sasha’s sentence Max walked into the room carelessly yelling, “Hey, Princess, I can’t find a shirt do you think I could just-” Sasha stopped him with a death glare, quickly ending her instagram stream. Max furrowed his brows, “What?” Sasha sighed and stood up, putting her hands on her hips, “I was doing an Instagram stream.” Max stopped, “Wait-” Sasha sighed, “Yep. All they heard was ‘I can’t find a shirt.’”

Sasha sighed, “Let’s do a do-over stream. Just put on the shirt with water it will be fine.” Max nodded, “Yeah sweet.” Sasha held her phone, her finger hovering above the start stream button, “Ok don’t mention we were drunk. Just say you took a nap and wouldn’t walk up.” Max nodded, a ghost of a smirk on his face. Sasha frowned, “Don’t fuck this up.” 

Sasha pressed the start stream button, thousands of people joining immediately. Sasha put on her best ‘this is such a hilarious understanding right?’ face and spoke, “Hey guys, so my last stream was cut short, but this time I’m back with Max to clarify. Max, why don’t you tell them what happened?” Sasha handed Max the phone the smirk on his face becoming more apparent and Sasha immediately recognized her mistake. Max spoke loudly, “ME AND SASHA TOTALLY FUCKED-” Before he could say more Sasha knocked the phone out of his hands, yelling angrily, “Why the hell would you do that!” Max shrugged, “It was funny!” Sasha folded her arms over her chest, “My parents will be fucking pissed! Do you have any clue what they’re going to do to me?” Max’s voice grew quiet, “We’ll be married soon and they can’t hurt you.” Sasha smiled sarcastically, “What about the media? Do you know what sorts of hell this will raise for me?” Max’s voice was even quieter than before, “It’ll be fine, I’ll make sure.” 

Sasha nearly screamed at Max, “Really? It’ll be fine? What’ll you do? What can you do? You’re totally fucking useless! You have done nothing but be uncooperative this entire fucking time and I am goddamn sick of it! You just keep fucking everything up! I would’ve been fine! Nothing would’ve happened if you had just acted like a decent fucking person! Now my entire life is fucking ruined because you can’t fucking understand how this shit works! Everything I’ve tried so hard to maintain is now fucking gone and all because you thought it would be fun to fuck with me!”

Max reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, “Princess-”

Sasha cut him off, swatting his hand away, “My name is Sasha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will include the first interlude!  
> I want to include them so that I can write different things but still stay in the same vein. Basically, its so I can refresh my ideas for this story but also keep content coming. Also I keep changing Tabii and Erin's titles for ~dramatic~ stuff but for those of you who don't want to reread chapter one, Erin is a Lady (I actually googled how royal titles work lol) and Tabii is the daughter of a farmer who met Sasha and Erin while delivering vegetables.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There would be emojis in this but ao3 doesn't let you use them so just bear with me ;~;  
> I JUST REALIZED I NEVER POSTED THIS AINSOIANDOIFNOI I'M SORRY

The next thirty minutes were a whirlwind. Sasha and Max were rushed from the poolhouse to a limo and then to a private jet for to take them to Cordonia. As Sasha sat on the plane she retraced her steps of how she got there.

She had been at a ball to announce her engagement. Then she was in the garden with Max. She needed to do something exciting so they went skinny dipping. The paparazzi caught them kissing, so they fled to the poolhouse. Then they went to sleep, and when they woke up were whisked away from Rosescout.

The plane was silent, well Sasha and Max’s compartment was. Sasha kept her eyes trained on the floor as she spoke, “I’m sorry I screwed everything up.” Max laughed, still looking out the plane window, “I was the one who chucked my wedding ring into a bush.” Sasha smiled at the ground, “That was really fucking stupid.” Max spoke, “You put your ring in a garbage disposal!” Sasha laughed, “As you so eloquently put it, ‘Heat of the moment.’”

Max stood up and looked around, “You think they got any booze on this plane?” Sasha looked up with a confused expression, “Your parents are in the next room over.” Max shrugged, “You think they give a shit? They don’t give a shit about anything. I could shoot you point blank and it’d be fine.” Sasha laughed bitterly, “Must be nice. My parents are obsessed with our image.” Max frowned, “Would wine help your problems?” Sasha shrugged, “We’re already getting shipped off to another kingdom. Pour me a glass.”

Max smiled and popped open the mini fridge. Smiling as he pulled out two bottles of wine, “So, Princess do you prefer white or red?” Sasha smiled and pushed past Max, pulling a bottle of whiskey from the fridge, “I’m in the mood to get fucked up.” Max stood with his mouth wide open and Sasha gently pushed it close, “Be careful, you’ll catch flies.”

Sasha delicately pulled a tray of shot glasses from the top of the mini fridge and placed it on the small table near the edge of the room. Sasha smiled and set out twelve glasses. Max smirked, “See your starting out slow.” Sasha smiled, “I wouldn’t dare to waste a drop of alcohol.”  Sasha smiled and poured out twelve shots, grabbing two. Sasha laughed and handed the second shot to Max. Sasha brought her shot forward, clinking the glasses together, “To fucking shit up.” Max shrugged, “I’ll drink to that.”

Half a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of wine later, Sasha was fast asleep with her limbs tangled in Max’s. Sasha slowly woke up and checked the clock on the wall, it had been four hours. Sasha’s mind was panicked, Max’s parents would be pissed if they found the two teens asleep after getting drunk on their whiskey. Sasha panicked and slapped Max, “Wake up dumbass!” Max mumbled, “Fuck you let me sleep.” Sasha shook him, “We’re landing in twenty minutes you need to fucking sober up!” Max groaned and spoke, “I told you my parents won’t give a shit.” Sasha rolled her eyes, “The paparazzi will be there when we land!” Max grumbled and rolled over, “They already think I’m an asshole.”

Sasha sighed and bent down next to the mini fridge, pulling out a cold bottle of water. She shook her head and opened the water bottle as she spoke, “I’d be lying if I said I’m not gonna enjoy this.” Max turned his head slowly to Sasha, “What?” Sasha laughed and poured the water onto Max. He yelped and stood up, “What the hell Sasha?” Sasha continued laughing and shrugged, “I mean, you were asleep.” Max groaned, “I’m awake  now.”  
Sasha smiled and patted Max on the back, “Well we’re landing in 20 minutes, so freshen up.” Max pulled his shirt off, tossing it onto the ground, “I’m gonna see about finding a hoodie.” Sasha nodded, “I’m gonna try to ease this fucking headache.”

As Max left, Sasha flopped down onto the couch the pair had just been sleeping on. She pulled out her phone. Her parents tried to suspend her social media but had no technological knowledge, leaving Sasha to do whatever she wanted. Despite this, Sasha opened her group chat with Erin and Tabii, so fondly named “Flowerscouts ”

Opening the messages Sasha started the conversation.

_Sasha: hey guys my parents suspended my socials iasfgdgjlkgkldfjs_

_Tabii: that fucking blowsssssssss_

_Erin: Who cares about that?_

_Erin: What happened in the pool house? *smirking emoji*_

_Sasha: nothing!!! we watched tv looked at some tweets and went to bed_

_Tabii: sureeeeeee *smirking emoji x6*_

_Sasha: you 2 are fucking disgusting_

_Erin: Anyway, everyone here is freaking out because they think you fucked._

_Sasha: *eyeroll emoji*_

_Sasha: im gonna go live_

Sasha sighed and closed her messaging app, instead opening her Instagram, starting a live video. Pretty soon thousands of people were watching. Sasha smiled and began speaking, “So I know there have been a lot of rumors going on about what happened last night, but-”

In the middle of Sasha’s sentence Max walked into the room carelessly yelling, “Hey, Princess, I can’t find a shirt do you think I could just-” Sasha stopped him with a death glare, quickly ending her instagram stream. Max furrowed his brows, “What?” Sasha sighed and stood up, putting her hands on her hips, “I was doing an Instagram stream.” Max stopped, “Wait-” Sasha sighed, “Yep. All they heard was ‘I can’t find a shirt.’”

Sasha sighed, “Let’s do a do-over stream. Just put on the shirt with water it will be fine.” Max nodded, “Yeah sweet.” Sasha held her phone, her finger hovering above the start stream button, “Ok don’t mention we were drunk. Just say you took a nap and wouldn’t walk up.” Max nodded, a ghost of a smirk on his face. Sasha frowned, “Don’t fuck this up.”

Sasha pressed the start stream button, thousands of people joining immediately. Sasha put on her best ‘this is such a hilarious understanding right?’ face and spoke, “Hey guys, so my last stream was cut short, but this time I’m back with Max to clarify. Max, why don’t you tell them what happened?” Sasha handed Max the phone the smirk on his face becoming more apparent and Sasha immediately recognized her mistake. Max spoke loudly, “ME AND SASHA TOTALLY FUCKED-” Before he could say more Sasha knocked the phone out of his hands, yelling angrily, “Why the hell would you do that!” Max shrugged, “It was funny!” Sasha folded her arms over her chest, “My parents will be fucking pissed! Do you have any clue what they’re going to do to me?” Max’s voice grew quiet, “We’ll be married soon and they can’t hurt you.” Sasha smiled sarcastically, “What about the media? Do you know what sorts of hell this will raise for me?” Max’s voice was even quieter than before, “It’ll be fine, I’ll make sure.”

Sasha nearly screamed at Max, “Really? It’ll be fine? What’ll you do? What can you do? You’re totally fucking useless! You have done nothing but be uncooperative this entire fucking time and I am goddamn sick of it! You just keep fucking everything up! I would’ve been fine! Nothing would’ve happened if you had just acted like a decent fucking person! Now my entire life is fucking ruined because you can’t fucking understand how this shit works! Everything I’ve tried so hard to maintain is now fucking gone and all because you thought it would be fun to fuck with me!”

Max reached out a hand to touch her shoulder, “Princess-” Sasha cut him off, swatting his hand away, “My name is Sasha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will include the first interlude!  
> I want to include them so that I can write different things but still stay in the same vein. Basically, its so I can refresh my ideas for this story but also keep content coming.


	5. Interlude: Tabii and Erin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first interlude! I kind of hate how this turned out :/  
> BTW Erin's a lesbian, Tabii's bi, and Sasha's pan because fuck you this is my story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of hate how this turned out :/  
> BTW Erin's a lesbian, Tabii's bi, and Sasha's pan because fuck you this is my story

Erin gazed into her vanity, studying her face. Normally Sasha would be there to boost her confidence and do her hair, but she had to fuck everything up and run away with her new fiance. Erin couldn’t say she was happy about the situation. Her best friend had left her alone in the castle. None of the extended royal family cared for her.

_ What is wrong with her eyes? _

And there were no other teens around, and Erin wouldn’t be caught hanging out with the toddlers again.

_ Ew! You're going to screw them up! _ _   
_ Erin sighed and leaned back, settling for pulling a chunk of hair over her eye.

_ You should get contacts. _

Erin sighed, running a hand over her pigtail braids. They laid limp over her shoulders, clad in a thin t-shirt. Grabbing her phone she texted Tabii.

_ Erin: Hey you want to come over? _

_ Tabii: sure :] _

Erin smiled and closed her messaging app. Tabii would be quick, she had practice from riding her bike over since she was eleven. 

Soon Tabii was rebraiding Erin’s hair and chatting about life in the village.

“So then Alice said, ‘So what if I slept with Chad’ and Aubrey like totally flipped out it was crazy!” She smiled patted Erin’s shoulder, “And finished!” Erin turned around and smiled at Tabii, “That’s insane! What did Chad say?” Tabii shrugged, “I don’t know when I asked him he turned beet red.” Erin smiled, “Well do you have anyone you have your eye on anyone?” Tabii’s face burned red, “Yeah but I’m pretty sure she doesn’t like me…” Erin felt herself wilt. Tabii liked someone else and they didn’t like her back. 

Tabii looked away, “Hey Erin?” Erin felt confusion wash over her, “Yes, Tabii?” Tabii kept her gaze trained on the wall to her right, “What would you do if I liked you?” Erin felt herself turn bright red as she spoke in a shaky voice, “I d-don’t know…”

Erin’s mind was abuzz with thoughts, most along the lines,  _ She’s joking. She is just joking. SHE IS JUST JOKING. _

Tabii looked at Erin and smiled, “I would do this.” Erin opened her mouth to question Tabii but was cut off by Tabii's lips crashing into her own. Erin’s widened for a second, before leaning in.

_ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! SHE CLEARLY DOESN’T WANT TO KISS YOU! _

A voice in her head was screeching, but Erin pushed it aside and grabbed Tabii’s face, keeping her close.

Erin had been kissed before, but not like this. Not like the world would end if they pulled apart, not like nothing else mattered. All her other kisses had been with guys, so they had been sloppy and unpleasant. This one was perfect, Erin wanted to store the moment in her mind forever.

Eventually, Tabii pulled away and smiled at Erin, not saying another. Erin instantly felt guilty, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that!” Tabii laughed, “It’s fine Erin. So how about we go out tomorrow? I’ll pick you up at eight.” Erin nodded wordlessly as Tabii walked out of the room. Only later did Erin realize Tabii didn’t even have a car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is super short next chapter will be out soon


	6. "See You on The Flipside"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha and Max arrive at Cordonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasha's a natural blonde in this because fuck you I need her to dye her hair.

Sasha stood in the doorway of her new room. The lights were dim and the colors were all muted. The walls were empty and barren. Moving slowly into the room Sasha checked around again. The room was completely free of anything that could link the room to Sasha.

Sasha sighed and moved to look out her window that stretched the far wall. Rain was lightly falling outside, far different weather than the sunny temperament she was used to. Sasha felt guilt wash over her for snapping at Max on the plane. He didn’t force Sasha to do anything stupid, she had just let impulsiveness cloud herjudgmentt. Sasha leaned against the cold glass, letting it chill her skin.

She wasn’t too proud to not apologize, but she needed to unpack. Sasha moved from against the glass, sitting down on her bed, pulling her suitcase to the ground in front of her. Sighing again, Sashing pulled out her phone and checked her notifications.   
Pages and pages of people @’ing her, DMing her and texting her. Sasha clicked her phone off, curling up on her bed.

Sasha thought about unpacking but quickly brushed it off,  _ That’s what maids are for.  _ She moved off her bed, moving back over to the window, sitting on the floor and pressing her forehead against the glass.

Rain had never been her strong suit. Being raised in Rosescout she was used to warm weather year round, while Cordonia was known for their fluctuating temperatures. Sasha knew she would have to talk to Max soon, but she didn’t want to. By apologizing she would practically be giving Max an itemized list of her flaws. Sasha forced herself up and towards the door, her hand hovering over the knobs for a few seconds before she took a deep breath and opened it.

Max stood in front of the door, doing deep breathes. Sasha gave him a weary smile and opened her door a little wider, moving aside to let him in. Max sighed and rubbed his temples, “I’m sorry I was an asshole, I shouldn’t have done that. It was shitty.” Sasha sighed, “It’s fine. It was my fault really, I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.” Max laughed bitterly, “No, no, you were totally in the right. All I ever do is fuck shit up.” Sasha frowned, “What no, you’ve been so helpful with all of this!” Max looked away, “Whatever. We have to go do wedding shit now.” Sasha smiled at Max and grabbed his hand, “Well, at least we get to have tons of cake!” Max laughed and let Sasha pull him along.

As Sasha stood trying wedding dresses on she knew she couldn’t go through with the marriage. She was only 16 for god's sake! She shifted her legs a little, discomfort and anxiety flooding her veins.  _ I can not get married. Not now, not to him. Not happening _ . Sasha barely registered when her maid asked her what she thought of her dress. She nodded hastily, “Yeah! I think this is the one!” Sasha put on one of her fake plastic smiles and looked into the mirror.   
Her dress was large and puffy, the sleeves long and sheer. It was gorgeous, no question about that, but not what Sasha wanted to get married in. As soon as she was in her normal clothes, Sasha moved as fast as she could to Max’s room, anxiously knocking on his door.

He opened the door in his boxers and a t-shirt and spoke in a groggy voice, “The fuck do you want?” Sasha sighed and pushed past him and into his room, “We need to talk.” Max yawned, “Couldn’t that wait until I was actually awake?” Sasha shook her head as she scanned the room, “No!” 

Max’s room was a mess. Clothes lay on the ground, stray cigarettes mingled with them and trash all over. Sasha gasped, “How the hell did your room get so disgusting! I know for a damn fact you have maids!” Max shrugged and sat on his desk, “My parents told them to stop cleaning my room. According to them, if I’m going to be king I have to be able to clean my room.” Sasha rolled her eyes, “You're clueless.”   
She spun around and spoke in a quiet voice, “We can’t get married.” Max blinked, “What was that Princess?” Sasha closed her eyes and yelled, “We can’t get married.” Max shrugged and picked up a cigarette up off his desk, “We’re going to have to.”

Sasha felt anger boil up inside her, “No, we’re not! I am not fucking marrying you while I’m 16!” Max laughed and put his cigarette in his mouth, fumbling for a lighter, “Chill babe, our weddings next year.” Sasha slapped the cigarette out of Max’s mouth, “I am fucking serious! We’re not getting married! We are... We are..” Sasha paused, looking for a plan, “We’re running away!”   
Max laughed and looked up at Sasha with one eyebrow cocked, “You want to run away?” Sasha nodded, “We can leave tonight, I already have a suitcase with shit in it and you can pack. Let’s go now, get some hair dye and we can leave and never look back.” Max laughed, “Now you’re thinking! Let’s go.”

As the pair browsed Walgreens, Sasha knew someone was watching her. She was a princess, but she had never had the feeling of someone watching her be this disconcerting before .  _ Just nerves.  _ Sasha plucked a box of a peachy pink dye off the shelf and showed it to Max, “This look' good?” Max snickered, “Sure thing, pinky pie.” Sasha rolled her eyes and placed it in her basket, “Asshole.”   
Max picked up a box of midnight blue dye and chucked it into the basket, “Now let’s get some snacks.” Sasha rolled her eyes, “We have a thousand bucks and we’ll need most of it for gas. Calm down.” Max groaned, “Come on Sasha! We’re rich! Let’s just take another hundred for snacks!” Sasha laughed, “How could I say no to that.”   
When the two walked up to the counter the clerk gave them an odd look, “Have we met before?” Sasha coughed and looked away, changing the pitch of her voice, “No, I don’t think so. We’re new around here.” The clerk's eyes widened, “Oh my god you're the princess of Rosescout!” Sasha glanced at Max, and he knew he had to step in.   
“God! I told you that haircut makes you look too much like her!” His voice low and gruff. Sasha replied in her screechy voice, “I’m sorry I just think she’s so pretty!” Max replied, “I told you, you’ll never be as good as her!” Sasha sniffled, “One day I will be!”

The clerk cut in awkwardly, “Um, your stuff will be $50.28.” Max groaned and slapped the cash onto the counter before gripping Sasha’s hand, “Let’s get home, honey.” The bite to his words was clear, but not enough to be worrying. Sasha nodded and grabbed the bag.   
When they got into the car Max immediately started apologizing, “I’m so fucking sorry about that, are you ok?” Sasha nodded, “Yeah it’s fine. Let’s get home.” The drive home was quick and quiet. The two snuck their dye into the castle, leaving the road trip snacks in the car. 

When the two got into Sasha’s bathroom she sighed, “Ok cutting first. You do me, and I’ll cut yours.” Max looked aghast, “The fuck? Your not getting those scissors anywhere near my hair!” Sasha sighed, “Just cut my hair to like my shoulders.” Max nodded and grabbed the scissors, his hands having a slight tremble to them, “I’m sorry if I fuck this up.” Sasha shook her head, “Whatever just cut it.”

Max nodded and started to cut chunks of hair, the blonde hair falling to the bathroom tile. Sasha winced as she watched her hair, which she had been growing out since she was 12, get cut away.

Sasha laughed when he finished, a crazed sort of laugh. Grabbing and playing with her hair Sasha giggled, “Oh my fucking god!” Max stepped away, “Uh, you ok princess?” Sasha continued giggling, “This is so fucking crazy!” Max sighed, “Sure thing. Let’s get some hair color on there.” Sasha smiled and dumped the contents of the two hair color boxes onto the counter.

After a while of the pair trying to figure out how to apply hair dye,  the two sat with plastic bags on their heads. The two sat in silence, only speaking when alerting the other when the timer reached a milestone.    
When the two finished rinsing their hair, Sasha and Max sat in front of the mirror, admiring their hair.

Sasha spoke first, about five minutes later, “This is the dumbest fucking thing I’ve ever done.” Max snorted, “The escape plan or the hair color?” Sasha nodded, “Yeah.” Max pushed himself up off the counter and grabbed his hat off the counter and secured it on his head, “See you on the flipside, Princess.” Sasha gave him a tight lipped smile and nodded, “See you then.”   
When Max left the bathroom Sasha took a few deep breaths, and pulled the hood of her hoodie over her hair and walked out of the bathroom. Opening up her phone, she left a simple tweet on her phone, “ _ ill be mia on my socials for a while. _ ” 

Soon the sun had set, and Sasha was preparing to leave. Switching out her hoodie and leggings for a leather jacket and jeans, popping a stick of bubblegum into her mouth. Her suitcase was already in the car and her phone was in her pocket. She moved carefully from her room, gliding through the halls towards the driveway.   
When Sasha got outside, she let out the deep breath she didn’t know she was holding and leaned up against the car Max had chosen for them. Blowing a large bubble with her gum Sasha focused on that rather than her departure from her life. After two minutes Max strolled up to the car, “You ready to go, Princess?” Sasha nodded and slid of the hood and around to the passenger side of the car, sliding into her seat.   
Sasha took a deep breath, “So you remember the plan right?” Max nodded, “I drive three hours, we switch and you get us across the border and then we keep moving east until we hit a small town far enough away we won’t be recognized.” Sasha nodded, “Let’s hope this isn’t the dumbest shit we’ve ever done.”

“Let’s do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what town they stumble upon??


	7. "Disappear"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Sasha get away from Cordonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max smokes in this because he is 100% the type of person to have unhealthy coping mechanisms, but yeah there is kind of a lot of smoking in this chapter?? More than previous ones so keep that in mind if you get uncomfy with that sort of thing :-)

The roads were empty once the duo got away from the main city of Cordonia, about three hours into the trip, leaving them to sit and listen to the radio. Sasha turned it down, her voice teasing, “You excited to hide in the trunk for six miles?” Max groaned, “Why can’t I just sit in the back seat?” Sasha smiled, “Because they won’t be checking the trunk and you’re the prince.” Max huffed, “Your a princess.” Sasha poked him in the ribs, “Well I’m not from around here.” Max rolled his eyes and yawned, “Y’know, I think I’m ready to switch.”  
Sasha grinned and cranked the radio’s volume up, “Sorry I can’t hear you!” Max rolled his eyes, “Fuck you.” Sasha offered him a cheeky grin and looked back out the window. It was still snowing, although lighter. Sasha pressed her face up against the glass, her voice becoming more serious, “How come I’ve never heard of you before my engagement ball?” Max sighed, “My parents keep me out of the limelight as much as possible, they know I’ll fuck it up.” Sasha laughed, “Sounds better than being forced to the center of attention whenever possible.” Max shrugged, “Guess we both got fucked over.” Sasha nodded, “I guess.”

The two sat in silence for about ten minutes, and then the radio turned to Sasha. Sasha sighed and checked different stations, all just white noise. Sasha laughed bitterly, “That’s the end of that.” Max rolled his eyes, “You don’t have spotify?” Sasha smiled, “Right!” Opening up her phone Sasha smiled, “Would you prefer ‘im emo as shit’ or ‘going out?’” Max groaned, “You have anything else?” Sasha laughed and tapped her phone, “‘im emo as shit’ it is!” Max rolled his eyes as a tune began to play from the radio.

Sasha leaned back in her seat, a smug smirk on her face. Max laughed, not saying anything. A comfortable settled across the pair for a while, until Sasha saw a road sign, clearly stating the border would be coming up in two miles. Sasha tapped Max and pointed to the sign. He groaned, “God fucking dammit.” Sasha smiled, “Let’s get you into the trunk!” Max pulled over, first checking to make sure no cars were nearby before slipping out of the car. Sasha stepped out of her seat, popping the trunk. Sasha laughed as she looked at the trunk. It was rather large, with a single window to the outside. A warm quilt, laid on the floor, surrounded by boxes. Sasha snorted, “Have fun with that.” Max shrugged and climbed inside. It was more than big enough to fit Max’s small 5’3 frame. Sasha laughed as she watched Max curl up into a ball, “Hope you won’t be too cold.” Max rolled his eyes, “That’s what the quilt is for.” Sasha laughed and flapped the quilt up and over Max, being sure it covered his legs and head. Sasha pointed to where Max’s face would be, “Don’t fuck this up for us.” His voice was slightly muffled as he spoke, “I won’t.” Sasha nodded, “If you get cold, snuggle deeper into your hoodie.” Max nodded, the blanket shifting. Sasha smiled and placed a kiss on where she assumed Max’s head was and slammed the trunk.

Walking around to the front of the car Sasha took a deep breath. She would be alone for at least four miles, and it wasn’t in her nature to be alone. There was always someone with her. Tabii, Erin, bodyguards, and as of late, Max. She hated being alone.  Sasha settled on turning up the radio and barely increasing the speed. Sasha sighed and quietly sang along to the song, trying to relax as much as she could.

In the trunk, Max could hear the music. It was muffled and quiet for sure, but definitely there, Max sighed and remained still. He had mastered the art of blending in. He was used to hiding from his parents, hiding during social events and generally hiding from the world. Sticking close to his chosen path of hiding out in his room during the day and going clubbing at night. It was lonely, his friends made for one night and quickly being forgotten, but it was what he had.

The trunk was cold, some of the heat leaked through to him, but not enough. He snuggled down into his hoodie, trying to make himself smaller. The residual warmth of his hoodie was enough. He just had to hope the border check would be quick.

As Sasha came closer to the checkpoint she slowly moved her foot off the gas pedal and onto the breaks. She turned down her music until it was a quiet murmur and placed her hand on her fake passport. She could pass for a Valerie Whitner.

When she stopped she rolled her window down, giving the guard a pleasant smile. He nodded back at her, “Passport.” Sasha forced her smile to be wider and grabbed her passport handing it to the man. He looked at it, nodded and handed it back to her. Sasha raised her voice and spoke quickly, “I’m just so excited to see my daughter! Her father took them without a word and said I decided I would visit!” Sasha continued to mindlessly chatter as she pulled out one of Max’s cigarettes, placing it in her mouth and lighting it. She winced as she took a deep breath of smoke, it burned her throat and made her feel like she was going to puke. The guy nodded, “Your free to go Miss.” Sasha took the cigarette out of her mouth and smiled, ‘Thank you sir!” Driving away Sasha put out the cigarette on the dashboard and flicking it out the window.

**(Remember kids, don’t throw cigarette butts onto the road, especially if you haven’t put them out)**

Sasha drove for about two miles before she pulled over and quickly made her way around to the trunk. Pulling it open and pulling the quilt below Max’s face she saw him shivering. Sasha gasped, “Max! Shit are you ok!” Max grimaced, “I’m fine. We good?” Sasha nodded and scooped up Max, holding him bridal style as he sat still curled up in the quilt. Sasha moved as fast as she could to the side of the car, opening the passenger door and placing Max down, “I did smoke one of your cigarettes though.” Max looked back up at her, “You smoke?” Sasha shook her head, “No, that shit gives you cancer and burns my throat.” Max rolled his eyes, “Whatever.” Sasha smiled and slammed his door, walking back around to her own side, slamming the trunk shut as she went. Sliding into the driver's seat she cranked up the heat before putting on her seatbelt.

Sasha kept her eyes on the road as she spoke, “So how long do you think we should drive until it’s far enough?” Max shrugged, “Four hours maybe?” Sasha nodded, “First we need to stop and get gas. I think there’s a town a little further up.” Max nodded and pulled out his phone, tapping around for a minute before speaking, “Yeah, 2.5 miles up.” Sasha smiled, “Sweet. We’ll get some gas, load up on snacks and get back on the road.” Max nodded and the duo was heading down the highway.

2.5 miles later Max was filling the tank of the car up and Sasha was browsing for snacks. As she strolled up to the counter she put down her items. Sasha adjusted her sunglasses as she spoke, “Hi there.” The man at the register nodded at her and started scanning items. His voice was quiet as he spoke, “Go to Lilac.” He slid a map towards Sasha before speaking loudly, “I said your total will be 18.25.” Sasha looked at him quizzically before pocketing the map and putting down the money, “Thank you…?” The man nodded and smiled, “Have a nice day miss.”

Sasha walked out of the store and slid into the passenger side of the car. Max quickly grabbed the bag from Sasha, “You get me a pack?” Sasha shook her head, “I’m not gonna be the one who gave you cancer.” Max rolled his eyes, “This is bullshit.” Sasha laughed a little before speaking, “Anyway, I think I know where we can go.” Max tilted his head to the side as he started driving out of the parking lot, “Oh?” Sasha nodded, “This place called Lilac. The guy at the register gave me a map to it.” Max furrowed his brows, “Seems suspicious.” Sasha shrugged, “We don’t have anywhere left to go.” Sasha took the map from her pocket and unfolded it, turning it over to see something scribbled onto the back.

_So you’re trying to disappear_

_Lake Lilac is lost to the world_

_Go there to get away._

_38° N, 79° W_

Sasha stared at the map, “We got coordinates.” Max nodded, “Well let’s check those coordinates.” Sasha nodded and pulled out her phone, quickly checking google maps to see where that was. Her face contorted into one of confusion, “It’s an abandoned summer camp.” Max shrugged, “Let’s check it out. What could go wrong.”

Sasha nodded, still a little nervous. It was all real now. They had a real plan. They had really disappeared.

And it looked like Lake Lilac would be where they disappear to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The coordinates are real, you can look them up, it's off a little but if you go west on google maps satellite mode, you'll see lake greenwood. That's supposed to be where Lake Lilac is.  
> Also for reference, I've been placing Rosescout in like San Diego, Cordonia in Toronto and Lake Lilac in West Virginia. I didn't have to tell you this but I've been working my ass off to figure out the travel times and I want you all to know


	8. "Camp Campbell"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Sasha arrive at Lake Lilac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really happy with this one :/

Sasha was asleep when the road switched to gravel, when the trees began to crowd around the car, and finally woke up when the path became unclear, leaving Max to wrestle with the map to find their destination.

Sasha blinked her eyes open slowly, her brow creasing, “Where are we?” Max grunted as he glared at the map, “Hopefully towards Lake Lilac.” Sasha yawned and pushed her seat back into a sitting position, “So how far we have to go?” Max squinted at the map, holding it close to his face, “About eight miles.” Sasha nodded, “Let’s switch. You’ve been driving since the last town.” Max nodded, “I stopped and got us a pack of water and some groceries. So we don’t, you know, die.” Sasha smiled and waited for Max to pull over before getting out of the car. 

The sun had just begun to rise, and it was nearly seven. The sky was bleak and grey, promising another day full of snow. Sasha shivered as she walked around to the driver’s side of the car, constantly checking over her shoulder. Max snorted as he got out of the car, “What are you checking for?” Sasha shook her head, “The woods are fucking creepy!” Max rolled his eyes, “Whatever.” Sasha slid into the car, slamming the door shut next to her, cranking up the heat. Max dropped into the seat, pulling the door shut. Sasha grabbed the map, scanning over it, “Let’s do this.”

Sasha navigated through the bumpy forest road, Max trying and failing to stay awake. Sasha drove for nearly another hour before she saw an abandoned looking building. There were a few cabins around the largest building, and a lake dock just beyond the cabins.

Sasha gently shook Max’s shoulder, looking over at the cabin, “Max! Max, we’re here!” Max grumbled and rolled over to face the window. Sasha rolled her eyes and shook Max more violently, “Get up idiot! We’re here!” Max yawned and sat up, “God it feels like it’s been forever, how long has it been?” Sasha shrugged, “I mean, it wasn’t that long… It was only like an hour.” Max sighed, “You’re never driving again.”

Saha forced a smile, forcing back her thoughts telling her this might be where she would be for the rest of her life. “Ok, haha. You have anything we could use to like, fight off a murderer?” Max laughed and opened the glove box, rooting around until he hit the back, pulling out a small handgun and a dagger. Sasha’s mouth hung open, “How long have you had the gun? And where’d you get that fancy ass dagger?” The dagger was indeed fancy, it had a marble hilt with an intricate floral pattern carved into it tracing up the cover. Sasha pulled it off to see the razor sharp blade had a streak of marble running through it.

Max shrugged, “It was supposed to be a wedding gift.” Sasha nodded and grabbed at the blade, “Gimme!” Max rolled his eye and placed the hilt into Sasha’s palm, “Be careful with it. It can cut your fucking hand off.” Sasha nodded and reached around to the back seat, grabbing the two jackets, each with a flashlight in the pocket.

Sasha pulled her peacoat on and stuffed her dagger into her pocket, glancing back at Max as he replaced his hoodie with one that had a faux fur lining. Sasha smirked a little as she saw Max fumble with the gun, “You know how to handle that right?” Max shrugged, “Sort of?” Sasha rolled her eyes, “Never point it if you don’t intend to shoot, treat every gun as if it’s loaded, keep your hand off the trigger unless you are about to shoot, and always be mindful of what’s around you.”

**(These are actual rules of gun safety, be careful kiddos)**

Max rolled his eyes, “Yeah but how do you actually work it?” Sasha laughed a little, “Just pull the trigger.” Max nodded and stuffed it into his own pocket, “You ready to go?” Sasha nodded and sat still for a moment before forcing herself out of the car.

The air was cold and bitter, snow barely falling from the sky. Sasha walked over to Max and gripped his hand tightly before quickly moving towards the main cabin. Sasha stopped in front of the door, knocking softly before opening the door.

The lights were on, and different people sat scattered across the room, most sitting at tables. All but two of the people in the room looked about her age, and all sat completely frozen, their eyes trained on Max and Sasha. Before Sasha could say anything, a woman who looked about 30 spoke, “You kids have any weapons?” Sasha nodded numbly, pulling her blade out of her pocket and dropping it down to the ground. She saw Max standing still and nudged him a little causing him to pull the gun from his pocket and drop it beside Sasha’s blade.

The woman sighed and called across the room, “David we have some new kids to take care of!” The man, whose name was apparently David looked up from the clipboard in his hands and smiled at Sasha and Max, “Hello there! I need to have a small chat with you two for a moment if you don’t mind?” Sasha nodded and took Max’s hand, following the lanky man out of the cabin and into the snow.

Max leaned over to Sasha, still glaring at David, “I don’t like this.” Sasha shrugged helplessly, “It’s all we got.” Max sighed and continued trudging along the path. The snow had begun to come down harder, promising piles of snow by the next day. The walk to the next cabin was quick and when the trio entered it was surprisingly cold.

David spoke, “Sorry about the cold, we don’t have heat.” Max gave Sasha an angry look, which she brushed off. David kneeled beside the fireplace, setting some logs down and grabbing a lighter from the mantle. When the fire began to get going he moved to sit down on an old scraggly chair that had probably been plush and velvety at one point in time. He motioned for Sasha and Max to sit down on the equally weathered couch and they complied.

His voice was cheerful as he spoke, “Welcome to Lake Lilac! Specifically, Camp Campbell.” Max rolled his eyes, “Get to the point, what the hell is this place?” David’s eyebrows furrowed, “Language! This used to be a summer camp, but then an unfortunate um, incident happened and we lost some campers.. The owner, Cameron Campbell decided to convert this place into a hideout for runaway youths!” Max rose his eyebrows in suspicion, “That seems… odd.” David shrugged,  “Well it’s the truth! Do you two have any bags?”

Sasha nodded and grabbed Max’s hand standing up, “We’ll go get them!” David raised a hand in protest, “Um, we can do that-” Sasha shook her head, maintaining her smile, “We’ll be ok.” David sighed and slumped into his seat, “Go see Gwen for your cabins. Sasha nodded and pulled Max out of the cabin and towards the car.

Sasha looked over at Max. His face was stuck in a pout, and snow stuck to his curly hair, framing his face like a halo. Sasha smiled absently and looked forward. The snow was hammering the small camp, it was definitely more snow than Sasha had ever experienced.

Sasha gripped Max’s hand tightly and started jogging towards the car. When Max caught up with her, he spoke, “Was that really necessary?” Sasha laughed and looked up at the sky, “Duh! Do you see all of this snow?” Max rolled his eyes, “I grew up in Cordonia.” Sasha crossed her arms, “Well I grew up in Rosescout.” Max shrugged and opened the trunk of the car. He pulled out two suitcases, and handed the larger of the two and handed it to Sasha, “There you go.” Sasha smiled, “Thanks.”

Soon the two were getting familiar with the cabin. It had two twin bunk beds, proving useless as the camp only had about 12 other people in it. Sasha placed her suitcase up against a wall and stared at the room. The whole thing was about half the size of her old room. It had a small desk with a chair pushed into it and a sitting chair. Max spoke first, “Those beds are fucking tiny.” Sasha snorted. Max whipped around and glared at her, “What?” Sasha laughed, “That’s the first thing out of your mouth? We’ll probably be here awhile, and that’s the first thing you think of?” Max shrugged, “I’m just saying.”

Sasha rolled her eyes and pushed past Max, easily pushing the two beds together into the middle of the room, creating two large mattresses.  Sasha backed up and stood beside Max, “You want bottom or top?” Max shrugged, “Can we just share the top?” Sasha rolled her eyes, “Fine you whiny baby. The bottom is going to be my closet now.” Max shrugged, “Fine by me.”

Sasha smiled at Max and gave him a quick peck on the lips, “Thank you for being so calm through all of this.” Max grabbed her hands, which were cupping his face, “Your welcome.” Sasha gently slapped his arm, “Asshole!” Max gave her a small smile, “You love it.” Sasha smiled back, “Sure.” With that, she slipped away from his loose grasp and towards her suitcase. She started pulling items out of her suitcase before turning around to see Max standing with his arms crossed, “That’s all I get?” Sasha laughed and tossed a hoodie in his direction, “Have fun on the bottom bunk tonight!” Max sighed and slipped the hoodie over his head, “Where do you even get all of these hoodies?” Sasha rolled her eyes and continued to unpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be an interlude with Nikki and Neil

**Author's Note:**

> I updated the spacing so it's easier to read/it makes it look a lot longer than it actually is '-'


End file.
